Chompette: Beast and Master
by Volkor
Summary: A work in progress story chronicling the life of Martin, a hard working man with an incredible secret: You live with a loving and insatiable Chompette! A mature take on the Mario franchise. Contains graphic content of the sexual variety. Enjoy at your own risk, and remember to stay hydrated.


It's a dreary day. The cloudy skies cast a dull greyness on the city's towering monuments to finance, whose glistening surfaces in turn reflect a bleak October evening. Light raindrops fall gently downwards, they tumble through the air to at once find themselves streaking down the windows of the route 12 bus, the one taking you home after a business trip. Mandated by the tyrant that lords over you during your daily stint at the office, the trip was a torturous 4 days filled with monotonous seminars, phony smiles, and a sizable collection of cheap business cards. It's left you feeling empty, hollowed out by the erosion of corporate machinations.

The ride out of the city is largely uneventful; fluorescent lights hum and flicker as they always do, their imitation of sunlight remaining steadfastly unconvincing. The air in the bus is stagnant, depressed by the sad sighs that escape from the overworked. Your fellow passengers yawn with the subtle rumbling and rocking of the bus, content to unburden themselves in the diesel-fueled cradle. As they stare vacantly at the traffic outside, you notice that their eyes, like yours, are heavy and subdued.

You count yourself among them, there's no denying that the work you do is nauseatingly mundane and tragically undervalued. Your workplace lies at the heart of the city, deep within the corrupted workings of the Queen. Her oppressive towers loom over you, castigating you and your ilk, the working class. Whispers of liberty and recompance have been rippling through the streets, but they have echoed many times before, and not once have they spurred the masses to action. Revolution is too inconvenient for most folk. They simply can't be bothered to make signs and picket things and strike this and fuck that; it's much easier to just do what you're told, make no waves, and get through the day in relative peace. You yourself had once been an advocate for change, but those days are buried in the past. You settled for normalcy, and so did everyone else.

At this point, you've sacrificed thousands of hours to the cubicle. Hundreds of days have been spent doing the same old bullshit over and over again.Those at the top wipe their boots on the heads of people like you, but in spite of all of this, you find yourself smiling and lost in comforting thoughts. Your burdens extract a toll, to be sure, but it is a small price to pay for the time you spend at home. In fact it makes it all the more sweet.

You smile because you know, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that you have something no one else has. You have what every man has dreamed of, but never obtained. A treasure sought by all, and it all belongs to you. You, Martin, are a very luck man indeed.

The bus pulls to a squeaking, hissing halt outside your apartment building. You leave the lost souls of public transportation behind as you fumble with your keys in the rain.

You enter the brownstone and, deciding to check the mail another day, climb the five flights of stairs that lead up to your apartment, each step creaking and groaning underneath you. One day you'll move out of this shitty, old building, but right now you just want to sink into your comfy leather armchair and stay there for the rest of your life. Your door is, of course, at the very end of the hall, poorly lit by the rusty lamp hanging from the ceiling. You unlock the top deadbolt, and then the second one underneath that, and a third by your waist. Home sweet home.

Your door creaks open, and your stomach drops. Your apartment is a complete disaster. Most of the pieces of cozy decor have been reduced to heaps of torn fabric and strewn fluff. Your couch is completely ruined, ripped to shreds, and your kitchenette is a minefield of broken glass and ceramic. Your empty refrigerator leans precariously off the wall, supported only by its hoses. Rotten food litters the floor. Deep gashes in the drywall reveal wooden support beams that have been splintered and cracked by something monstrous, and an enormous chunk of granite is missing from your countertop.

The only thing left seemingly untouched is your supremely comfortable leather armchair, the spot where you spend most of your time when you're not at work. You walk over to it and notice an enormous stain in the seat, left behind by some mystery fluid.

Your heart sinks as you take in the damage that's been done. There's only one thing that could have caused this much destruction. You rush down the hall in search of answers. Your bedroom door hangs on its hinges to your right. Inside, complete chaos. Your mattress is a pathetic mass of springs and cotton, and it's covered in dozens of stains. Every piece of clothing you own seems to have been ripped from your closet and stolen. Still no sign of the culprit, though. Your anxiousness rises from your chest and into your throat as you continue to the end of the L-shaped hall, dreading what might await you.

You note the strange emptiness of your walls, once adorned with a dozen or so framed memories. A chill makes its way down your spine as your heart races in nervous anticipation. Then you see it. Her room.

Her door has been knocked completely off its hinges. It lies flat on the floor, covered in deep scratches and holes. The knob is a crumpled heap of brass, glowing in the light of the evening sun as it shines through the exposed doorway. You enter the room, stepping over the wreckage in a broad stride.

Your worst fears are confirmed.

In the middle of the room is a metal post that you installed in the floor several years ago. Hooked to the post is one end of a long, thick chain. Its steel coils snake and weave across the room, circling the bed in the corner and winding to and from the bathroom before ending where it started, wrapped back around the post. Hanging from the last link of the chain is a scrap of metal that once resembled a padlock; now it's a shattered clump of broken steel.

In the left corner of the room, on top of a flowery, queen-sized bed, lies a massive pile of your shirts, slacks and underwear. A concave depression on the top of the pile suggests it was used as a sort of nest. A collection of empty picture frames sits beside it, and stapled to the wall above the clothing pile are a dozen or so images of your face, which seem to have been crudely cut out from larger pictures.

In the right corner of the room, in a heap of wires and plastic, is a treadmill, flat screen TV, and small refrigerator. The excersize equipment is in a state of complete disrepair, or so you thought at first glance. The treadmill has been gutted, its wires and motors have been carefully removed and reassembled into something that your eyes struggle to comprehend. It's not until you examine it closely that you recognize a familiar form.

It's a doll. A life-sized doll made from stitched-together sheets, pillows and cotton stuffing. It has arms, legs, a head with yet another picture of your face stapled to it, and something else, too. Attached to the waist of your doppelganger is a contraption made from the reimagined inner machinations of the treadmill. Motors, wheels and belts come together to seemingly provide motion to a dildo that sits upright on the doll's pelvis. The phallus seems to be made out of a chunk of granite, shaped and smoothed out to the unmistakable shape of a cock. It's covered in something sticky.

You have no idea what to think. It's the most ridiculous thing you've ever seen. With burning curiosity, you plug in the treadmill. The doll comes to life with a loud whir, the stone cock begins rising and falling, thrusting upwards in a regular motion and at a swift pace.

You unplug the horrifying effigy in a state of shock. It's unbelievable. You never expected your first trip out of town to go so badly. Hadn't you trained for this? Hadn't you taken every precaution? You taught her how to use the phone so she could contact you in case there was an emergency, but you didn't get a single call. You left her with way more than enough of her favorite foods, drinks and bottles of her "Princess Food" to keep her satisfied until you got back, but the fridge is completely cleaned out. She had dozens of books, movies, and toys to keep her busy, but instead she builds a sex doll? You bought her a damn treadmill so that she could exersize and stay active, but she tore it apart! You chained her up, sure, but it was her idea! She begged you to be locked in here. She said she was mature enough to handle being left alone for a few nights, but wanted to be chained up just in case. She said she'd be a good girl. She said she was ready.

A wave of panic begins to grip you. Where the hell is she? She's escaped once before, but she didn't have to go very far before finding you. She tracked your scent to the store down the street, but that was years ago, before you knew how to handle her. You thought things were different now. What if she's hurt herself out there, looking for you? You'd never forgive yourself. The door was still locked when you got here so how the hell did she get out? Did she jump out the window? She wouldn't do that, would she? Jesus Christ what if she did?! The only window that actually opens is the one in the living room, and you can't remember if you locked it before you left.

You scramble hurriedly to your feet, terror gripping your every thought as you rush out of the room. A thousand gruesome images flash through your mind. She can't be gone. What have you done, Martin? How could you have let this happen? She can't be gone. You promised to take care of her. How could you be so stupid? She can't be gone.

You stumble over the broken door as you whip blindly around the corner. Suddenly, before your eyes can even register the thing that lies in wait, you feel every hair on your neck and arms jolt upright. Your legs lock in place, halfway between strides. You stare, unblinking, at the beautiful and terrifying being standing before you at the other end of the hall.

"I-I did it…"

She speaks in a soft, almost unintelligible whisper. Her intense black eyes are fixated on you, unwavering, deep, and burning with a ravenous energy, the way a starving predator looks at its prey. A crooked and unnerving smile trembles upon her lips and her petite but curvaceous figure twitches and writhes in subtle waves as she stands. Her hips sway slowly from side to side, and you notice a wet drip fall from between her legs and onto the floor. She's hungry.

She's wearing the form fitting black cocktail dress and stockings that you got her for her birthday last year. She knows it's your favorite outfit because of how well it contrasts against her pale skin. The dress is sleeveless and short, revealing her shoulders and upper thighs in an irresistible tease. Your eyes are naturally drawn to a hole in the bosom that exposes the lower portion of her cleavage, her perky and supple breasts glow in a dark sea of lacy fabric. The dress matches her short, inky black hair that comes down just past her pierced ears. A metal shackle is clasped around her neck and a black crown sits atop her head. She is royalty of a different sort. A demure princess and man-eating beast inhabit her tight body. Now she is unchained, and there's no telling what she'll do.

"I beat the lock…" she whispers. Her voice trembles with crackling excitement and anticipation. Her body language screams something primal, as if there's a wild urge inside of her that's dying to escape. Her hands clench and release in unison, squeezing something that isn't there with a shaking tension; her sharp, black nails dig into her palms with each grasping motion. She's struggling to fight the instinct within, to maintain control of herself as she waits for you to make your move.

Will you be angry with her? Has she been a bad girl by breaking free? She's waited so long, so fucking long for this moment. Why did you leave her? She's been starved of what she so desperately craves for what seems like an eternity. Her appetite is beyond insatiable and her lustful hunger is written all over her hauntingly beautiful face. Now you're finally here, you're finally home, and she can't wait any longer. The animal within her wants to come out and play. It needs to stretch its legs. You can see the years of etiquette training that you've given her slip away as she loses the fight against her most basic nature. You know what you have to do.

Without saying a word, and without breaking from her intensely psycho-sexual gaze, you slowly unzip your coat and let it fall to the floor behind you, revealing the bright red business tie fastened tightly around your neck.

The moment hangs in the air.

She snaps.

With a wild and gleeful shriek she lunges at you, arms outstretched, springing forward in a mad sprint. Her eyes are ablaze with a destructive craving. She lets her long tongue flop out over razor sharp teeth as she abandons any semblance of grace. Her mind is gone, unhinged at the thought of her insatiable cravings finally being fulfilled. It's been so long since she had you that she almost forgot what you smell like, feel like, taste like. Now it's all flooding back into her memory, setting fire to her mind and occupying her every thought as she closes the distance between the two of you, ready to take everything her Master can give her. It's finally happening. She can finally release all the frustration that's been building for too long. The thing she's been dreaming about, the only thing she thinks about, the only thing that she ever wants is finally within her reach, just an arm's length away.

But she's been a very bad girl.

You quickly hold up your hand, palm out, thumb tucked inwards. She scrambles to a halt, dead in her tracks.

Frozen, transfixed, and stunned, she can do nothing but stare up at you, her eyes widening, her nostrils flaring up as she fills herself with your scent. Her furious desire rises to a molten heat. She's so fucking close, but her training cannot be broken, your dominance cannot be unlearned. Your red tie acts as a shield, it's the color you've conditioned her to associate with obedience and control. When she sees it, she has no choice but to follow your every command. It's the last, crimson chain keeping her from you. Her knees tremble with unfulfilled yearnings as her shameless and steady dripping continues to wet the hardwood.

"You've been bad," you say, staring down at her as she shrinks before your authoritative presence. You must be firm with her, no matter how sexy she looks. No matter how servile she may appear, you know for a fact that her pouty eyes conceal a rapacious dragon, hell-bent on getting to her Master's hoard. She needs to show patience, if her madness is to be controlled. She must learn how to wield it.

Her furious gaze falters. She bows her head low as she falls to her knees and grasps at your pant legs with trembling hands, her breath coming in sharp and rapid inhales. Her spell is broken.

Nothing is worse than the shame she feels when her Master is disappointed in her. She failed, she let herself succumb to the desperate addict that resides within. If she gets too excited too quickly, she'll hurt her Master like she did when you first met. You taught her better, you taught her to be patient, ladylike, and delicate. She must find a way to show Master that she is a good girl, that she can be a princess, that she's more than the beast that drives her.

She knows that she's been bad, but she couldn't help it. Her instincts are too overpowering. She wants it. She needs it, she needs it so fucking badly. It's melting her mind, her aching infatuation cannot be ignored. She can restrain herself and still get what she wants, can't she? She's in control now. She can show patience. She can be a good girl, but good girls still need to be fed. Her breath slows, and her hands cease their rattling. She puts on her most irresistible pout and gently paws at your crotch with her seductive hands.

"I'm sorry Master," she whispers, groveling at your feet. She knows you love it when she calls you that, but you pretend not to notice. "Please…please…"

"Please what?"

"P-please forgive me...I was a bad girl..."

"Yes you were. You destroyed our home."

"I know...but I...I just missed you so much, Master...and you were gone for so long..."

"It was four days. You told me you could handle it. I thought we had an understanding."

"I'm sorry, Master. Please forgive me? I'll make it better I swear..."

You let her beg you as you feel yourself getting hard, coaxed by the soft stroking of her delicate fingers. You need to make it seem like you're actually considering whether or not you're going to forgive her. As if you hadn't already made up your mind the second you saw her standing there. The truth is that the way she's entreating you is an unbelievable turn on. The infinitely cute humility of her good side cuts right through you, but you can't let her know. Beasts do not get fed, princesses do. That's the rule, and she must follow it.

She notices your swelling growth beneath her hands as your slacks tighten around it. Her mind sharpens to a point.

"Please...please...give me some...please I need it...give it to me...please Master..."

"I saw what you did in there. I saw what you built. That was very naughty of you." You know she loves it when you use that word, but she pretends not to notice.

"...I needed it...but it wasn't enough...nothing could come close...please, Master...please let me have it..."

Finally, you respond, "...Do you promise to be a good girl?"

Her eyes light up with gratitude at your merciful gesture. She smiles a wide, happy smile and bites her lip in excitement. The frills of her skirt bounce as her round ass wiggles back and forth, ready to pounce. The chainlinks hanging from the shackle around her neck dangle playfully, clinking from side to side as she nods her head with exuberance. She's so God damn cute.

"Mhmm!"

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes I promise I'll be good! Yes, yes, I promise!" she chirps. She mutters _please, please, please,_ under her hurried breath as she awaits your decision.

You suppose you've let her wait long enough. It's time to see if she can keep her word. You nod your head slightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispers as she carefully undoes your belt buckle, maintaining eye contact with those gorgeous black pools of adoration all the while. She knows you like that.

She unbuttons your pants and slowly pulls down your zipper. She's biting her lip so hard that she might break skin, and her breathing has turned into a shaky, controlled panting. The anxious tremble returns to her fingers as she gazes intently at your manifesting manhood. She needs to focus if she wants to be a good girl. She can't let herself lose control, but she can barely hold in her craving for you.

She pulls your pants down below your crotch to reveal your boxer briefs. The black fabric perfectly cradles your half-erect rod, and she's staring at it in awe. Her pupils shrink and she freezes, momentarily lost in a trance. Her tense breathing crescendos before settling back into deep sighs of pleasure. She manages to peel her eyes off your bulge and look up at you once again. She's so desperate that it'd be sad if it wasn't such a turn on.

She starts to softly caress your shaft and balls with praise and adoration, letting sexy whimpers of joy slip over her lips after finally being reunited with her most beloved toy. She nuzzles your dick with her nose and cheeks, taking in your glorious, intoxicating scent. You notice the puddle on the floor pooling out from between her legs. She came already, and she hasn't even seen it yet.

She pulls herself together with adorable but determined poise, shaking her head quickly to snap herself out of it. She won't lose herself yet. She's in control, she's being a good princess, but it's getting more difficult by the second. She slowly pulls down your boxers, looking lovingly into your eyes and back down at your cock as she delicately reveals its considerable length.

To her, your penis is a marriage of flesh and art. She holds it by the base in her hands, which can barely wrap all the way around it. She examines it from all angles, admiring your endowment's many perfections: your thick curvature, your meaty girth, your heavy, sweaty balls hanging beneath, swollen and begging to be drained.

You can feel her hot breath on your cock as she takes it all in, enraptured. Her greatest desire glistens before her very eyes as they water with rapturous joy. Her legs begin to shake and her eyes roll back as she comes again. A slow moan escapes her, and her arms go limp as the ecstasy she's feeling ripples it's way through her petite body. You can see goose bumps pop up all over her curvy and feminine shoulders. To see it, hold it, smell it, is too much for her to handle all at once. Her mind slips.

She meets your eyes with a sultry, devilish gaze, and you see the spark of sinful desire ignite in them once again. On her knees with your cock in her hands is where she feels most at home. You're in her territory now, and a jolt of arousal fires from your brain and shoots down into your dick, making it throb as it grows to its full size in her hands. She notices this. An uncontrollable reflex. She lets the a playful smirk slide across her face. She knows how much you want it. She knows what she can do to you, and now it's time for her to prove her herself. You want a good girl? You'll get so much more.

Gripping you tightly in front of her face, she sinks slowly down the length of your shaft, one eye concealed behind your thickness, the other staring you down as she settles at the base of your cock. She uses the very tip of her scarlet tongue to lightly skim her way up and back down before doing the same on the left side, and again on the right, tracing the outline of your shaft over and over again with her wet appendage. She throws in a light kiss or two each time she reaches the tip, teasing you with her pillowy lips curled in a fiendish smile. It's slow, so agonizingly slow, a passionate and sensual torture.

Your breath becomes shallow as your yearning grows. The taste of your cock makes her come again, harder this time, but her knees don't shake, and her arms don't give out. She lets the pleasure wash over her without blinking an eye, she has a job to do after all.

She runs her tongue all the way up to the top and gives it a good lick as a dismount before starting over again at the bottom. She's using more of her wide and powerful tongue now, pressing harder against your meat, making the skin drag with each upward stroke. It's starting to get sloppy. Your cock glistens with her warm lubricant as she massages you with her tongue. She stops the licking abruptly, and once again slowly changes her position with an unblinking intensity.

She's staring it down directly now, and she licks her lips as her pupils narrow in focus. She opens her mouth unhurriedly, exposing her sweet, moist orifice. You can see all the way into the back of her throat; her pink, glistening enclosure looks supremely inviting. Her unique condition has resulted in the development of something akin to a G-spot just past her uvula, you notice the fleshy You notice the points of her white, fang-like teeth poking out behind her supple lips. Her soft but muscly tongue slides out, hanging lower and lower until it comes to a rest, its bright red tip extending just below her chin.

She's hovering it over your throbbing tip while staring into your soul as thick, warm saliva begins oozing from the inside of her mouth. It cascades down the length of her tongue, drizzling onto your pulsating member. She lets it run all the way down your shaft and onto her hands resting at the base, before slowly pulling them upwards in a tight grip and twisting motion.

Slowly, she massages you up and down with both of her soft and tender hands, working in the spit that's still flowing down from her soaking mouth. Her delicate milking squelches its way down your shaft, sliding over your veiny, glistening appendage. Her hands drag you inwards as she reaches the bottom, stretching the skin of your cock tightly towards your body. She lets her ring and pinky fingers blossom out, splaying them on your base before wrapping them around you once again as she moves upward, pulling you towards her open mouth. Her thumbs press against the underside of your cock as she coaxes her feeding tube with generous strokes. You start to feel your hips slightly thrust in rhythm with her, despite your attempt to remain composed. It just feels so good.

She loves it when you give in like this. She knows how good it must feel, and it gives her just as much pleasure as it does you, if not more. Indulging you is her sole purpose in this life. It's a purpose that you, her savior, showed her, and she will forever be grateful for the gifts of pleasure you so generously provide. To her, there are none above you, no higher authority or greater love. You and your perfect, delicious cock, are her sole obsessions. There is nothing on Earth more deserving of her devotion, no station in life is of higher esteem for her. She, in this moment, is exactly where she needs to be, doing exactly what she is meant to be doing. On her knees, lost in your eyes, pumping you with a loving but vigorous technique. It is pure bliss, and there is still more to come.

Your cock, now adequately moistened and sloppy, is twitching and oozing precum in the care of her beautiful hands. There's no point in resisting, she's earned this treat. Still stroking, she lowers her tongue further out of her mouth and flicks the tip of your dick with it, lapping up your precious fluids and savoring every drop with her eyes closed in pure delight.

Your salty sensation sends another wave of orgasms down her spine. She bows her head and groans through clenched teeth as her pussy quivers in pleasure, adding a splash of slippery fluid to the puddle beneath her. Your precum is a delicacy to her, a sweet nectar that only you can provide. A reward for doing a good job, and a small taste of the main course. She straightens back up, caressing you with a renewed sense of purpose. Her breathing is heavy now, and her eyes shine brightly with passion and determination.

She begins licking your tip in earnest, pressing her tongue hard against you, sliding, slurping and slapping, as she continues to pump you with both hands, faster now. Her mouth closes around you as she starts to suck you off. Her face hole is so warm and wet, and her lips hug you tightly as her tongue playfully fondles the head of your prick from the inside of her mouth.

Her strokes are longer and more deliberate now, she grips you tightly from the base and squeezes upwards, forcing more precum to ooze onto her frantically awaiting tongue. You're breathing rapidly, and you feel like your heart is going to beat out of your chest. Her heavenly ministration is starting to drive you wild. You find yourself gripping the back of her head with one hand, and bracing yourself against the wall with the other.

Her sucking continues, and she starts to take you deeper. Little by little, she lets your cock slide further into her. You can feel the walls of her mouth close in around you as she sucks, her velvety cheeks embracing your precious manhood in a wet and loving compress. Her tongue, now resting flat, provides an amazing, moist runway for your sloppy endowment.

Her grip around you loosens as she lets her concentration lapse, overcome by your thick, divine sensation. Her hands fall to the rest on your thighs, and she begins to whimper and moan in delight as your hand tightens around her short, sexy hair. She lets her neck relax, content to let you thrust into her. She offers no resistance, letting you slide further and further into her mouth with each plunge. She loves it when her Master takes control.

You can feel her tongue wrapping and swirling itself around your shaft as she takes you. Your hips buck into her face as you push into the back of her mouth. You're about half your length inside her now, but she welcomes the rest of you with desperate invitation by bobbing her head further down your rod. She wants it all. You take both hands and grab a tuft of hair silky hair in each, tightly pulling at her natural reins. She drips again, moaning with her mouth stuffed full. The puddle has spread to your feet, you notice. What a dirty girl.

You shove her head down, deeper, deeper, deeper, sliding past the hot, gooey walls of her mouth until you finally reach her throat. It's so tight around you as you penetrate, it's hugging your cock in a damp embrace. Her nose is buried in your groin and you're all the way inside her. You keep her there, holding her down and exploring the back of her throat with the tip of your dick as her eyes roll back into her head and her arms hang limp at her side. You can feel the metal shackle squeezing her throat tighter around you as you reach the furthest recesses of her mouth. Needless to say, it feels incredible. A moan escapes you as a tear of ecstasy rolls down her cheek.

Her sharp teeth once prevented her from giving amazing head, but you've trained her over the years to keep them out of the way for you. The pain she caused you when you first started training her was no doubt intense, but it was all worth it. Now she is obedient. Now you can use her. You pull your cock out, quickly unplugging her esophagus and unleashing a smattering of saliva that trails from her mouth to the tip of your dick.

She gasps for air, her knees shaking as she continues to climax. Her stockings are ruined, drenched in her lovely fluids. Before she can even catch her breath she slams herself back down onto you, swallowing you whole and waiting patiently as her tight ass shimmies back and forth in excitement. She stares up at you with an adorably cute and sexy smile that begs to know what you're waiting for. She's having the time of her life.

You grab the back of her head again and fuck her throat with quick, short thrusts, never letting yourself get more than an inch out of her mouth. She's moaning uncontrollably, enthralled with your rough defilement of her throat. Her sloppy orifice squelches and squishes as it contracts around your girth. It's a truly beautiful sound.

As she takes every inch of you, the fire in her eyes grows brighter. She starts moving her head on her own again, bobbing in and out at a faster and faster pace as she begins to speedfuck you with her heavenly throat. She swallows you so vigorously that your legs start to get weak with pleasure, but she won't have that. She's not even close to being satisfied yet. She reaches around you with both hands and grabs your ass, forcing your pelvis forward and your cock even deeper inside her as she fucks her own throat silly.

You let go of her head, setting her free to attack you with her mouth at whatever pace she chooses. She can have control for now. She slows down and starts taking you from tip to hilt, twisting her head and swirling her mouth around you as she reaches the bottom. You feel each inch slide in, squelching and turning at the bottom of her throat, and back out, her lips squeezing you in a tight suction. Her technique is impeccable, a combination of pure animal instinct and the delicate finesse of your training.

This is everything she's ever wanted. To have you completely, to service you with love and passion. Her mind is blank, but acutely focused at the same time. She's living in this timeless moment of perfection, as your manly flavor, size and smell fill her every sense.

Her delicate pussy is a gooey mess, and she hasn't stopped coming for several minutes now. Wave after wave of orgasm flows from her throat and mouth, reaching every corner of her body and touching her deep inside. Her Master is inside of her once again. She can no longer think about restraint, or about the manners you taught her, or about anything else besides your cock filling her entire being. It's pure ecstasy, a mind-numbing ravenous pleasure. She wants more, more of you, more of your cum, she wants to swallow every drop of her most favorite food and taste you as you slide out of her, defeated and limp. She's determined to drain you of everything you have.

It's not time for that yet, though. You've had enough of this, time to take back control.

You manage through great effort to pull out of her mouth, despite her aggressive attempts to get you back inside. Her eyes flare up in a passionate fury. You shouldn't have taken her snack away from her. She snarls at you and snaps her sharp teeth in a playful but vicious manner. She's getting cocky.

You grab the short chain attached to the shackle around her neck and yank it backwards. She yelps loudly, but the pain turns her on. Her eyes alight as you pick her up with ease by her petite waist and hoist her into the air above you. She shrieks in delight and laughs maniacally at this spontaneous change of position as she wraps her legs tightly around your hips. She's so sexy when she's insane.

She's staring down at you with those crazy fucking eyes, and a wide, toothy grin contorts her face as she cackles. Her black nails rip through the shoulders of your business shirt, scratching against your skin. She's being playful, but you can't risk losing your tie, and she's ruined enough of your clothing already. It's time you taught her a lesson.

Her laughter quickly fades into a deep, deep moan as you slide the tip of your cock, still soaking wet from her throat, into her hot, tight slit. The smile fades from her face and her whole body softens in unbelievable pleasure and shock as you penetrate her, inch after inch, until you have no more length to give. Her pussy twitches around you, struggling to accommodate your massive rod. You feel the tip of your cock smush up against a soft and gooey barrier deep inside, it greets you with a warm and welcoming kiss.

You're the perfect length for her, and she lets out a long, shaky whimper as she remembers just how big you are. Her eyes are wide open and round with fear. But not the terrible kind of fear that fills your heart with dread, it's a sexier and more anticipatory emotion, as if she's not sure she can handle what her Master is about to give her. As if she's just now realizing what she's gotten herself into. You're just so big.

It's an insanely hot look that spurs you on and makes your cock throb and flex inside of her, pushing against the timid walls of her slutty little pussy. She'll take it, she doesn't have a choice now. She's about to discover what it means to be your property.

She's climaxed so many times at this point that you can go balls deep inside her with one swift thrust and no resistance at all. She gazes in awe at you with those big, pouty eyes, humbled by your dominance. You smirk, and yank the chain around her neck again, pulling her upper body away from you and increasing the leverage on your pelvis. Your cock pushes hard against the barrier at the furthest depth of her hole, rubbing up against her g-spot along the way. She howls in pleasure as she melts on your dick, contorting wildly in gushing delight.

As she's writhing on your hips, you pull out and slam back into her again, with a cathartic slap. You release your grip on her neck and she collapses onto your torso, wrapping her arms around you in a loving embrace. She whispers in your ear.

"Harder..." And you oblige. The wet sound of skin smacking against skin fills your apartment as you plow her beautiful pussy, ramming into her with full force over and over again. She's coming all over you, giggling and yelping and panting in delighted surprise with each powerful thrust.

You reach at the hole in her dress and rip it wide open, revealing her wildly bouncing titties. They're cute, perky, and big enough to hug your cock when you're in the mood for a titfucking. Her nipples are adorably pink and fully erect. Her sweaty breasts glisten and shine as you make them dance in front of your face. Her body is the image of perfection.

"Yes, yes fuck me fuck me!" she screams, barely remembering to use the words you taught her. "Please fuck me harder, please Master!"

She's so tight around you and yet so easy to fuck as fast and vigorously as you want. Your balls slap against her ass with each upward thrust, sending droplets of her womanly juices flying in every direction. She's completely drenched you from the hips down. You can feel her lady cum dripping down your leg as you relentlessly slam into her nubile womanhood.

It's heaven on earth. Her tight body is practically weightless, one of the perks of her unique condition, making it easy to slam her down onto you. She never gets sore, or tired, or dry. She's an endless fountain of sexual prowess, capable of withstanding the most extreme poundings. Her quivering flesh pocket grips you, as if it has no intention of ever letting you go. Her hot and slippery depth is constantly oozing onto you, egging you on to go harder, faster, deeper. She can take it, she can take it all.

She is a puddle of orgasmic bliss, ecstatic to be taken on the ride of her life. Her pleasure screams fill your ears as she lets you take her. She has completely given herself up to you, her incredible body is yours to do with as you wish, and she loves you simply for accepting her humble offering. Her body is the only gift she can give you, it's the only way she can show you her endless gratitude. She's desperate to repay her Master for everything you've done for her, and with each ravaging thrust she feels her debt to you being fulfilled.

You can feel it coming. The ecstasy is too powerful to stop. You can feel it slowly building inside you, and she can feel it to. She seems to have an intuitive sense for when you're getting ready to come. Between the thrusting and the moaning and the wet smacking she manages to whisper two words.

"Feed me…" she says as she bites your earlobe with her sharp teeth.

You suppose she's earned it. You give yourself one final balls-deep thrust into her hot, bottomless cunt, before pulling out and setting her back down on her trembling knees.

She's so fucking ready for it. She waits with her tongue extended all the way out as you stroke your cock for her. Her deep, dark eyes are gazing up at you, she's determined to swallow your every last drop.

Glory is just a few seconds away. Her sexual fasting is about to end, and she knows that what you're about to give her will make her frustration completely worth it. Her sweet prize is on its way, but she can no longer just sit there and wait for it. Oh no, she's waited long enough. She can't help herself. Her patience has finally run out.

The crazy fire in her eyes explodes into an inferno and she takes control once again, deep throating your cock even faster than before. Her sweet, sweet throat surrounds your every inch. Her angelic, desperate moans fill your mind, and as you grab a fistful of her beautiful hair, you burst.

She slams her mouth all the way down onto you, gulping down your delectable, life-sustaining essence as she comes one final time. It's finally happening, her sweet desire, her deepest fantasy is pouring down her throat and into her stomach. There's so much more than she thought there would be. Serving after serving of your hot seed squirts into her, and she massages every spurt out of you with her magical mouth and throat. If there is such a thing as a God, it probably looks a lot like this.

You're fully releasing yourself into her, emptying your balls, flooding her oral pleasure chamber with a torrent of cum. She's so damn good. She's relentlessly attached to you at the mouth, refusing to let up until she's sure that she's milked you for all you've got. You feel dizzy, and weak at the knees. She tends to have that effect on you. You're starting to go soft as your climax comes to an end, but she refuses to let go, still cradling and massaging your dick with her tongue and moaning for more. You finally succeed in pulling your cock out of her mouth with a whimsical _pop_. It hangs, tired and drained.

You're both breathing heavily, completely spent. What was once a decent apartment, is now a destroyed and defiled rubbish heap. Most of your possessions are unsalvagable, and yet in this moment, you feel that you have everything you need.

She's on her knees, smiling contently up at you as she tenderly kisses your softening manhood. She's relaxed and at ease…for now. The fire in her eyes has settled, but it still remains, never to be extinguished, the soft ember of a sleeping dragon.

"I missed you."


End file.
